Kuroko's Feelings
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Sequel to Kuroko's Dolls! If you want to wanted to know how Kagami goes through handling Kuroko's feelings for him, read and find out about it!


**BlackLynx17: So I've started reading some fanfictions about this story and they've been really good. If you have any recommendations then tell me please. Thanks. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Though it wasn't entirely a nice thing to think, he had won Kuroko. Well maybe not won Kuroko, but more along the lines of winning his heart or Kuroko choosing him out of everyone. He had chosen him... out of everyone. Kuroko's known them from years, went to middle school with them, played basketball together, probably had many memories with each and every one of the Generation of Miracles... and yet Kuroko had chosen him...<p>

Kagami shook his head, probably thinking too much into this. All he did was pick a doll, his doll out of all the others. He picked Tetsuya #2 as well, not just him... Kagami growled and ruffled his hair. He was thinking way too much, way too much. Picking his doll didn't mean the boy was head over heels with him... Kagami didn't even like Kuroko like that! He was man! Kuroko was a man! They were best friends, partners, teammates... and maybe something more. He couldn't deny that he had more than one or two dreams about the boy. He didn't hate Kuroko, Tetsuya, and maybe... Kagami shook his head again.

"KAGAMI! YOU MUST THINK YOU'RE SOMETHING SPECIAL TO BE SLACKING OFF DURING PRACTICE!"

Kagami blinked and looked back at his coach and teammates, blinking slowly as his mouth dropped.

"Uhhh-"

"I WANT TWENTY LAPS AROUND THE GYM! GO!"

Kuroko watched as Kagami started running around the gym, wondering what happened. Ever since that dream of his Kagami has been acting very strangely. He'll not pay attention in class and in practice, even on the walk home. Sometimes he'll talk to Kuroko like normal and others he'll try to avoid him like the plague. It was all very confusing in the least. Maybe Kagami needed someone to talk to? That's not right, he knew he could always talk to him and their teammates. Maybe he needed to hear those words though? Kuroko started wondering as he practiced his Phantom shots.

After practice Kagami was cursing up a storm about their coach. Kuroko tried to open his mouth several times, every time he had though Kagami would randomly yell out something in frustration before mumble to himself. Maybe once after he ate some food he wouldn't be so moody, which was true. After about a dozen or so hamburgers, Kagami returned to normal and Kuroko was ready to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Taiga." Kuroko called out.

Kagami looked back behind him and saw Kuroko standing still in one spot.

"What's up Kuroko? Come on, I want to get home before the sun sets." Kagami said motioning with his head to get a move on.

"I just want you to know, if you have anything you want to talk about I'm here for you."

Kagami's face turned blank as he blinked slowly. What exactly did he mean by that? Did he mean it in a friend, I'm always here for you, way or in a deeper meaning, loving meaning like, no matter what happens Taigi, no matter what obstacles come our way, I'll always be here for you. Kagami's face started turning red and Kuroko tilted his head to the side.

"Taiga? Your face is turning red, is something wrong?"

Kagami blinked and shook his head real fast, "nothing's wrong!"

"So you have nothing to talk about?"

"No, what would ever make you think that?!"

"Well for the past week you haven't exactly been yourself. I was worried."

Kagami suddenly felt bad for yelling at the shadow and sighed out lightly.

"There's just been something on my mind, and it's troubling me."

"It is it something I can help you with?"

You're the problem to begin with, Kagami thought as he shook his head.

"It's... embarrassing, look I'll get over it. Nothing to worry about."

"Alright, if you say so Taiga." Kuroko said as he continued the walk.

It's all the Generation of Miracles fault. Suddenly coming up to him one day and saying they had all fallen in love with Kuroko, what did that have to do with him? Kagami didn't love Kuroko the way they did! He wanted nothing to do with their little scheme of finding out who Kuroko loved the most out of everyone, but still they included him and forced him to participate. Kagami only expected Kuroko to stare at his doll before tossing it away like the others. Not for a second did he think that he would want to keep it, to keep him. And now because of all of that he couldn't keep his head clear!

He wasn't gay or even slightly into men... that didn't help his case though seeing as he never had a girlfriend or when his teacher would kiss him, Kagami would dislike it instantly. Still, he couldn't have been gay. There was nothing wrong with that of course, Kagami was just... Kagami! He was himself! And he knew himself! And Kagami knew he did not love Kuroko!

...

That didn't explain the dreams he had about him though.

"Taiga? Taiga? Taiga?"

Kagami blinked and stared down ahead, seeing Kuroko look up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure it's nothing? I've been calling your name and you haven't been responding."

"It's, it's, I had a weird dream about you!" Kagami blurted out when what he was supposed to say was nothing. Nothing at all.

Kuroko blinked as he repeated the word, "dream? What about me?"

He could have said nothing, never mind, walked away, but maybe this was the solution. He was strung over about this for so long because he thought Kuroko loved him, but if he hears Kuroko saying he doesn't love him then Kagami will have nothing to worry about anymore!

"You were in it, and we were in a rather... compromising position." Kagami said, scratching the back of his head.

He really did not think this through enough.

"What kind of compromising position?" Kuroko asked.

He started wondering if Kagami dreamt that he was a doll and saw Kuroko playing with him. What a bizarre dream that would have been, and after hearing what Kagami confessed Kuroko wished he had dreamt of that instead.

"I was, you were, we were... we were kissing alright?! In my dream we were together and now it has me confused as hell."

Kuroko snorted and Kagami looked at him fast, he let nothing show though.

"So that's what you were worrying about, tell me though. Was it a bad dream?"

"It wasn't necessarily bad, just a little weird. Don't you think? I don't feel THOSE feelings for you and yet I had a dream where I was practically sticking my tongue down your throat and was enjoy-" Kagami let the sentence fall while Kuroko snorted again.

This time he saw the snort, Kuroko didn't let out a laugh though.

"Well, ke-kum, well Taiga I don't know what to say. I'm flattered, really."

"JUST SHUT UP KUROKO!" Kagami yelled passing him up.

"Tetsuya."

Kagami gave him a glare as he looked at Kuroko, "huh?"

"Tetsuya, you can call me Tetsuya."

"You serious right now?"

"Yeah, I figured since you're having dreams about me that must mean we're closer friends than I thooooouuught!" Kuroko started saying as Kagami shook him back and forth.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Kagami yelled.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, I used to have the same dreams about Aomine."

Kagami froze... what?

"Really?"

"Yeah back in middle school, I didn't understand it either until I graduated."

"Didn't understand what?!"

"That I was gay."

Kagami blinked and Kuroko blinked right back, hoping Kagami couldn't feel his heart racing. It was the truth, but a secret Kuroko hadn't told anybody except his #2 self. It's not that he was ashamed or anything, just how many gay people played basketball in Japan? There wasn't a rule, but what if people started treating him differently because of it?

"You are?" Kagami asked, loosening his hold.

"Yeah, you're the first person I've told. Not like it's a secret or anything, more like just not worth telling."

He... he liked Aomine? Then why?

"Why didn't you go to Aomine's school then if you liked him?"

Kuroko's expression turned into a dark one as he looked away, "because people change. Aomine wasn't the man I remembered him to be so I fell out of it. Thanks to us he's back, but I just don't feel the same way. Seems someone else has taken his place in my heart."

Kagami gulped, "then, then, then, does that make me gay?"

"I don't know, I denied it myself until I accepted it. Nothing changes really, it's your decision if you are or you aren't. I just happen to be am."

"While I'm?"

"I don't know, you did say you enjoy us kissing." Kuroko teased.

Kagami blushed and turned away, running a hand down his face. He didn't know why, but he felt like fighting Aomine right now for taking a piece of Kuroko's heart. It's obviously him, he was Kuroko's light before Kagami came along... and if Kagami didn't participate in the kidnapping of Kuroko... does that mean Kuroko would have chosen Aomine instead?

No, he said there wasn't a space in his heart for him anymore, but Kagami still felt himself becoming... jealous. He was jealous of Aomine and not because of his basketball skills, but because of Kuroko. Why though? They were both his friends, both his lights, and yet... he was getting irritated.

"Kuro- Tetsuya."

Kuroko looked at Kagami and blinked, "yeah Taiga?"

It was a miracle that his face didn't turn red from the sound of his name. His head still fluttered, but Kagami couldn't hear it so Kuroko didn't worry about that so much.

"You, you, you say you like someone else. Who is it?"

Kuroko blinked, "why?"

"I'm curious."

Jealous. Curiously jealous.

"It doesn't really matter, I have a feeling he doesn't feel the same way. He seems like a straight person." Kuroko confessed.

"Well I thought you were a straight person and yet you surprised me. He might surprise you as well, so who is it?"

"Like I said before Taiga, it doesn't matter. I don't have time for a love life with all the practice we have to do."

"Why don't you just tell me who it is?!"

"Tell me why it matters so much then."

"It doesn't matter at all!"

"Then why do you want to know so badly?"

"Because I just do!"

The two of them were going around in circles. Kagami getting angrier with each passing word while Kuroko getting more and more worried, though he kept a calm face. Finally Kagami let out a growl and started walking away, leaving Kuroko in the dust. He didn't follow, in fact he just let him leave to cool down and hoped tomorrow would be a better day.

Kagami missed practice the other day though, due to the dream he had of Kuroko the passing night. It confused him till no ends and made him miss morning practice along with a few of his classes. Riko was so pissed off at him he had to do extra practice and didn't get to go home until the sun was setting. He didn't seem to notice Kuroko's presence until he made himself known.

"What the hell?! Tetsuya!"

The name came so natural out of his mouth.

"Hey." Kuroko said.

"Where the hell did you come from? Why are you here?!"

"We always walk home from school together, I didn't mind the wait."

Kagami made a face before sighing out, "well Maji Burger is sure to be packed. If your hungry enough, I can just make us some food back at my place."

What was he saying?

"Alright."

WHAT WAS HE AGREEING TO?! Kagami looked bewildered at Kuroko, who didn't get to see since he started walking off. He was thinking too into this, it meant nothing.

"So how'd you sleep?"

Kagami's groan was answer enough.

"Are you sure you're not gay Taiga? It might help you sleep better at night if you admit it. I didn't know I had that much of an affect on you."

"Ha, ha." Kagami laughed dryly while Kuroko tried to hide a smile.

"I haven't had a single gay thought until you came into my life, I don't know what it is."

"Maybe you became gay for me?"

The two of them were standing side by side in front of the school gate, just looking at each other.

"Do you want to know for sure if your gay Taiga?" Kuroko asked simply.

"Yeah." Kagami answered.

Kuroko nodded at him, "then you're going to have to kneel down."

"Kneel down? Why would I-" Kagami kneeled down and was interrupted when Kuroko placed his lips against his. It was soft, almost like a ghost of a kiss, or in this case phantom.

As soon as it started it ended. It was nothing like the heated moments in his dreams, the desperate kisses they shared there. This one was more real, more scared, more... unknowing. Kagami blinked while Kuroko looked up at him.

"So?"

Kagami hummed, "huh?"

"How'd it feel? Gay or straight?"

Kagami shook his head and cleared his voice, "Uh, I don't know."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow while Kagami shook his head again, trying to clear his thoughts. A phone suddenly started ringing and Kuroko tug in his pocket to check his.

"I gotta go, Aomine wants to meet up with me."

That seemed to slap Kagami out of his daze. "What?"

"Aomine, he wants to see me. Do you mind if we rain check?"

"Are- aren't you hungry?"

"I'm sure I'll eat with him."

"Didn't you wait so you could walk home with me?!"

Kuroko blinked, "is there something that matter Taiga?"

"Yeah, why the hell are you ditching me for a guy you don't even like anymore!"

"I'm not ditching you, I simply thought it would be best to give you your space after something like that."

"Well I don't need space! I want you with me, not Aomine!"

Kuroko blinked once again, stumped. Now he was really sending mixed signals. First he's not gay, but then he's having dreams about him. He says he's not gay, but the reaction from their kiss was too calming for it to be completely true. Even though this whole thing has been confusing as hell, there was one honest thing about it. Kagami. He had been honest about everything since the minute he asked him what his problem was while Kuroko... he's been just as honest, but has been withholding back some information.

"I want you too, Taiga."

Kagami took a step back as his eyes widened.

"I was lost after leaving the Generation of Miracles, a shadow lost in the shadows, and then you came along and became my light. If your worrying about Aomine you don't really have to because I told you the truth, I don't like him anymore. Someone else has filled in that place in my heart and... well you understand what I'm trying to say."

He did, more or less, that didn't mean he didn't want to hear it.

"Say it."

Kuroko started blushing and he couldn't hide it fast enough.

"I'd rather not."

"Say it Tetsuya, tell me."

"That place... that place has been filled by you." Kuroko confessed with his eyes closed.

He took a deep breath and looked up at Kagami, pouting lightly. "Happy?"

He didn't know, things obviously became a little bit clearer though.

"You're right, you should go see Aomine. I, I have something thinking to do." Kagami said.

There was a break in Kuroko's heart, a minor one though. "This doesn't have to change anything."

"I'm unsure if I want it to though. I'll... see you tomorrow. Bye." Kagami said walking off.

So Kuroko liked him. He was happy, he couldn't deny that, but also confused. He was saying he wasn't gay all this time, and yet he was happy about Kuroko's confession? Maybe Kuroko was right? Maybe he was gay just for Kuroko... maybe... What the hell was he thinking?! Of course he wasn't!

"AAAAHGG! WHY CAN'T LIFE BE AS EASY AS BASKETBALL?!" Kagami yelled at himself.

In basketball there was only in love of your life, the basketball itself.

* * *

><p>The next day it was pouring rain and it officially sucked. Practice was cancelled, which came as a surprise from everyone. Riko decided to give them a break today though, she blamed it on the weather. Kagami was late to class and came in soaking wet. Kuroko smiled a secret as he imagined Kagami running to school without an umbrella, but when he sat in front of him he remained blank. Kagami looked over his shoulder at him and mouthed the words, 'we need to talk.'<p>

Kuroko gulped nervously and nodded his head. There were dark circles under his eyes so Kuroko knew Kagami must have spent the whole night up thinking about them. They didn't talk after class though or during any of their other classes and breaks. Near the end of the day Kuroko thought that he must have changed his mind and once he spotted Kagami trying to run outside in the rain he knew he had. Kuroko appeared right next to him and offered his umbrella. Kagami wondered why he wasn't getting wet and yelled in surprise as he spotted his shadow right beside him.

"Talk, huh?" Kuroko asked.

Kagami gulped, "what the hell Kuroko?! What have I told you about sneaking up on me?!"

"I was standing here this whole time."

Kagami rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his head, "sorry. I started thinking about it and changed my mind about the talk."

Kuroko hummed, "Maji Burger?"

Kagami made a face, "you know what, sure."

"Actually, if I remember correctly you offered me dinner and I told you a rain check. I think I'd like to cash in that rain check."

Kagami actually smiled at that, "we'll have to go to the store then."

"I don't mind since practice is cancelled."

Kagami nodded and reached for the umbrella, holding it up for both of them. It was just like every other day, the two of them walking home together. It didn't have to change, Kuroko told him, and nothing really did. What Kagami had said then though left him in a stump, he had to think if he wanted it to. Did that mean... he was considering? Kuroko wasn't really intune with his feelings like normal people were, he still had them though. Being with Kuroko... it would be a dream come true, it wouldn't be his only dream though if he refused.

Kagami looked down at Kuroko's deep in thought face. He didn't seem to notice when he waved a hand in front of his face or snap in fingers. What was he thinking so strongly about? It couldn't be about the talk, right? He didn't even know what it was going to be about! Kagami made a face and sighed suddenly stopping. Kuroko walked in the rain, waking him from his thoughts. He turned back around to Kagami and walked back under the shelter, staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"The reason I wanted to save the talk is because confessing in the rain is such a joke. I mean I see it in nearly every sappy movie I watch on TV."

Kuroko didn't get what he was saying, the word confessing though sent his heart beating just a little bit faster.

"I'm not gay Kuroko. I don't like other males like that, at all. I've never checked anyone of my gender out before and I highly doubt that's going to change." He confessed.

Kuroko nodded, already excepting this answer. He was alright with it, it didn't bother him that much. So when he went home, maybe he'd break down in tears for a while before getting over it, for right now that he kept his usual face.

"But, I've never checked out any women either. With all this being said Tetsuya, I do like you somewhat in the way you like me. I'm not gay, I wouldn't mind being called it though if I'm with you. I liked it the way you said it the other day, how I'm only gay for you. I think that's the simplest way to put it."

Kuroko nodded, accepting the feelings. "Thank you Taiga."

"A thank you? That's all I get? Not even one of those rare smiles you always do when we win games?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko kept his expression the same as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"So what? Winning games are more exciting then hearing a love confess-"

Kagami was interrupted as Kuroko pressed their lips together lightly. Their lips were freezing, the harder he pushed their lips together though the warmer Kuroko felt in the pit of his stomach. Kagami closed his eyes and kissed him right back, dropping their umbrella on the floor as they kissed under the rain. Such a cliché.

"You mean much more than a game Taiga, I'm so happy there's no expression I can make to express it." Kuroko answered.

Kagami blinked, a little dazed and star-struck, and answered him, "well you could at least try."

Kuroko smiled warmly and that seemed to do the trick. Wordlessly Kagami picked up the umbrella and started walking to the store again together with him, only this time he closed the small gape and walked shoulder to shoulder with him. Kuroko kept him smile as he leaned against him for support, enjoying the warmth that emitted from his body.

"By the way, what did Aomine want yesterday?"

"Nothing really, just confessed his undying love for me or whatever and if that red haired idiot didn't realize his feelings soon he'd be there, nothing much."

"WHAT?! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT ASSHOLE!" Kagami yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kuroko chuckled lightly under his breath.

"Hold on a second, what did you say?" Kagami asked looking down at him.

"I told him I prefer red haired idiots to blue haired ones."

"HA! Hahahahaha!" Kagami started laughing.

He placed his hand on top of Kuroko's head and started ruffling up his wet hair, "that's my Tetsuya! Hahahaha!"

Kuroko let one more smile slip free before he returned to normal. It was a long walk through the rain, Kuroko didn't seem to mind one bit as he walked beside his light.


End file.
